Danger Mouse Killing Machine (Transcript short Comic Part 2, DeviantArt stuff)
Danger Mouse Killing Machine Short Transcript Comic Part 2: 1.The next shot is of Danger Mouse´s car named the Mark III, with Jeopardy Mouse and Penfold running up to it. Jeopardy Mouse: I'm too young to have a license, Penfold. You drive; you're an assistant. Penfold: 'Yes, Jeopardy Mouse! 2.''They speed off in the Mark III, with Evil Danger Mouse is giving chase 3''.Inside the van, Jeopardy Mouse uses her computer book.'' '''Jeopardy Mouse: I'll plot us a map to safety.'' in annoyance ''Who bookmarked mole-on-mole porn in my browser?!grins As if I have to ask... Penfold: 'I´m driving, JM. 4.Behind the Mark III, Evil Danger Mouse is using a lasso '' 5.and that grabs the Mark III´s coupling, leaving Danger Mouse hanging on. 6.'''Penfold: Crumbs, chief... Jeopardy Mouse: Better take evasive action, Penfold! 7.The Mark III and drags Evil Danger Mouse through the city 8.crashing him into two garbage cans and a postbox before a limo runs him over 9.then he speeds into a telephone pole collapses '' 10.''and a fire hydrant shoots out water. '' 11.''Just when the Mark III reaches a dead end 12.Penfold screeches it to a stop 13.crashing Evil Danger Mouse into the back. '' 14.''A few seconds later, Penfold abruptly backs up over him, making Jeopardy Mouse worried. Jeopardy Mouse: Penfold, that's still DM! We need to remember that deep down inside- 15.Penfold: 'Oh, look it´s...! 16.''Evil Danger Mouse appears in front of the car, with some of his mechanical parts showing through his mouse skin 17.making Jeopardy Mouse shriek in fright. '''Jeopardy Mouse: RAM THAT SON OF A BITCH! 18.Penfold: Hiya!!! Bitch too!'' 19.''Penfold rams Evil Danger Mouse into the wall 20.pushing him into a factory. 21.Then Jeopardy Mouse and Penfold get out of the car and fearfully approach the pile of rubble they knocked him into. '''Jeopardy Mouse: Danger Mouse, say something! Penfold: Me too, guys! 22.Gadget stands up, ready to kill. '' 23.''Jeopardy Mouse and Penfold yelps in alarm back up near a trashcan, and Colonel K pops out, holding a document of some kind. Colonel K: '''Goodmorning, Danger Mouse. '''Jeopardy Mouse: with an idea Perfect! document, crumples it up, and tosses it into the trashcan with Colonel K still inside Colonel K: Wait, wait, wait - that secret agent will self-destruct! Jeopardy Mouse: trashcan, turning it over to one side, and kicking it towards Evil Danger Mouse No, duh! Penfold: 'That´s right. 24.''The can collides with Evil Danger Mouse 25.and they both explode '' 26.''while Jeopardy Mouse and Penfold breathe a sigh of relief 27.However, Evil Danger Mouse emerges from the flames, reduced to a Terminator-esque mechanical endoskeleton. '''Evil Danger Mouse: malfunctioning Go-go-good grief, Pen-pen-fold-fold, shush shush! Jeopardy Mouse: disbelief Please, Danger Mouse, no! Penfold: 'Right, JM! 28.Jeopardy Mouse and Penfold run towards a hydraulic press'' 29.crawling to the other side to reach the controls. 30.Evil Danger Mouse continues to pursue 31.until he gets to between the press. '''Evil Danger Mouse: (speaking backwards) 32'.Jeopardy Mouse:' regret Sorry, DM... a button that activates the hydraulic press Evil Danger Mouse is still between by the time he reaches the two Penfold: Oh, eck! 33.Evil Danger Mouse: (speaking backwards) from the pressure and 34.Jeopardy Mouse: Well, at least that's over. Penfold: '''Right, JM. (giggles) Here is the transcript comic of Danger Mouse Killing Machine short Part 2 with Danger Mouse, Penfold, Jeopardy Mouse and Colonel K are the animals in the styles of Danger Mouse (1981-95) and inspired of Go Go Gadget Killing Machine the short from Robot Chicken Part 2. Requested by '''SmashGamer16 and for SmashGamer16. Note: This transcript comic is redrawn with 34 comic vignettes are in color and the inspired of the video:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G-E8IA_sxcQ (skip video 1:09-2:53). from DeviantArt: timmybrisbyfan1925. Category:My art STUFF